Kuro Hitsuji
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Sebas, pelayan multitalenan si Ciel mendapat sebuah kejutan dari tuannya. Apa itu? Kok hitam? Kok gerak2? Kok summarynya gaje? Kok Author tampan sekale? CHAPTER 4 : UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro Hitsuji**

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

A/N : Udah, baca aja... Ntar nyesel lho? *kicked*

Warning : Crack everywhere yang **disengaja**, bikin ketagihan sekelas Keong Racun! *punched*

* * *

Pagi hari di Manor House-nya Phantomhive yang berukuran super dan bikin ngiri ; Butler dodol gosong **[1]** tercinta umat fandom Kuroshistuji, Sebas, yang ketampanannya gak jauh beda dari Author itu kini sedang menyiapkan snack jam 10 di ruang bersantai bossnya. Tapi Sebas gelisah, goyang kanan-kiri, joged caramelldansen sambil _pirouette_ **[2]**, menatap jam sakunya yang berkilau sambil mencari artian didalamnya.

"Ih, ini jam berapa sih bacanya?"

_Lo gak bisa baca jam, nyet? Anjrooott! _jerit Author sambil ngetik (bakal dihajar fans Sebas neh). Bercanda... Sebas melihat ke dalam jamnya, namun tidak jadi sodara-sodara, karena benda yang membuatnya cemas sudah datang.

Dan benda itu... adalah... *Je-Je-Jeeeng*

Ciel Phantomhive.

"_Tadaima_, Sebastian." kata Ciel dingin, seperti biasa. _Cih, dasar bocah sok cool_ *goroked*

"Syukurlah tuan sudah kembali dengan selamat sentosa, menghantarkan rakyat Indonesia ke pintu gerbang kemerdekaan Indonesia, yang merdeka, bersatu, berdaulat, adil dan makmur~" kata Sebas heboh. Gini nih, kalo Author masih aja pengen ikut lomba makan kerupuk di tujuhbelasan._ Ngaco._

"Hush, aku gak pergi buat perang gerilya. Aku kan cuma pergi nengok Ratu yang katanya kena cacar aer... Apaan, ternyata cuma digigit nyamuk aja! Dasar nenek-nenek hedonis!" ucapnya ketus kayak lagi PMS. Maklum, Ciel lagi pada masa pemberontakannya sebagai anjing penjaga yang jarang-jarang dimandiin 'tuan'nya...

Ciel langsung duduk dikursi dimana dihadapannya terbentang (?) meja bundar yang tertutup piring-piring berisi roti, coklat, dan krim ditiap sudutnya. Sebas ambil posisi untuk menggeserkan kursi Ciel, _betapa gentleman_, sebelum pada akhirnya ia melihat 'sesuatu' diatas paha tuannya.

_Ih, Sebas cabul_ *killed*

Benda itu hitam, bulat, keriting, dan bergerak-gerak. Bulu kuduk Sebas yang setan pun ternyata bisa berdiri takjub gara-gara itu.

"Apaan itu, tuan?" tanyanya takut-takut. Ciel yang baru saja akan menyuap sesendok Choco Mouse menghentikan gerak tangannya, menengok kebelakang dimana butler dodol gosongnya bertanya-tanya. Butler dodol gosong itu menunjuk pada 'sesuatu' yang bertengger di pahanya, dan ia menjawab sambil memungut 'sesuatu' itu, memperlihatkannya pada Sebas agar ia dapat pahami, 'sesuatu' apakah itu.

"**Mbeeeek..."**

Sebas cengo.

"Paham?" tanya Ciel.

"Apanya?" tanya Sebas balik, masih mangap gaje.

"**INI DOMBA, DODOL!"**

"**WHAT! ? DOMBA, TUAN! ?"**

Baik Butler maupun tuannya sama bego n histeris gak jelas. Skip to the next scene, Ciel berkata,

"Ratu menitipkan anak domba hitam ini untuk kupelihara sampai 'cacar aer'-nya sembuh karena takut ini domba ketularan. Sebenernya aku mau menolak, tapi..." Ciel menimang-nimang domba gosong (yang gosong-gosong di Manor House bertambah neh!) itu dan Sebas bisa melihatnya..._bersemu._

_Bo'onk tuh... Pasti gak ditolak karena kesengsem sama imut tu makhluk_...pikir Sebas.

"Kutolak kok!" bantah Ciel. Lah, dia bisa baca pikiran yak?

"Iya, iya..." kata Sebas nyerah sambil ngeberesin piring-piring bekas makan Ciel. _Kapan makannya? _tanya Author. Sebelum Sebas beranjak pergi, Ciel memanggilnya.

"Sebastian!"

"Ya, nyah?" **[3]**

"Nama domba ini..."

.

"Ya?"

.

.

**"Alexander."**

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"...?"

.

.

"Udah, sana beresin piringnya. Gak usah sweatdrop-speechless gitu."

"Baik, tuan."

Mendadak cuaca menjadi buruk, mendung dan berpetir diluar Manor House. Sebastian menatap keluar jendela, berhenti dalam langkahnya, dan menangkap sosok yang sangat disukainya -si Keti **[4] **lagi nemplok di pagar tembok, gak peduli sama hujan yang mungkin akan datang dan membuatnya masuk angin. Sebastian tersenyum gaje, tidak menyadari bahwa cuaca buruk dan semuanya akan dilanjutkan oleh author di chapter berikutnya saja...

* * *

Indeks Pemahaman :

**[1] **Biasanya Sebas digambarin sebagai sosok yang tetep cool kan? Sori, gw mau menghancurkan karakter ini sampe sebego n selebay Italy dari Hetalia! *gaploked* Selain itu, dia pake item-item terus, makanya namanya jadi **Butler Dodol Gosong**. Udah, gak usah nanya-nanya lagi...

**[2] Caramelldansen** tuh jogetan paling top buat chibi anime deh. Silakan googling karena gw gak bisa ngejelasinnya (lo bakal bingung, sumpah). Kalo **Pirouette** itu 'jurus' berputar dalam tarian ballet, pasti tau dong?

**[3] Sebastian Michaelis Betawi mood On**. Another crack XD

**[4] **Ada yang tau nama kucing item yang digilai sama Sebas? Karena gak tau gw kasih nama **Keti** aja (tapi ini nama kucingnya si **Saras 008**). Kalo ada yang tau, kasih tau gw ya!

Judul ini fic kalo gak salah (?) artinya **Domba Item**. Oke, yang udah baca wajib review kalo gak pengen gw kame-hame-ha. Chapter berikut lagi dipikirin. Dadah! Review lho! Review! *gema*


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro Hitsuji**

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

**A/N :** Ihiiiy, chapter 2 gitu lho~ Ihiiiy, tolong baca gitu lho~ Ihihiiiy, Review ya boo~

**Warning :** DLDR. Benci ato suka kudu Review.

* * *

Pagi buta di Manor House-nya Phantomhive yang bikin author pengen ngebakarnya; si pemilik rumah, Ciel terbangun oleh ketukan dari pintu yang berjarak 15 meter di samping kiri tempat tidurnya (maklum kalo rumah gede jarak ke pintu ruangan aja jauhnya kayak ke warung mpok Ratmi). Ketukan yang nafsu, heboh dan berisik itu berhasil mencapai goal batas kesabaran dirinya yang emang rada-rada tensi (tau kalo robot gedek lagi ayan sampe mulutnya berbusa memaksa keluar dari penjara? Ya kayak gitu '_ketukan_'nya).

Apa boleh buat, barusan dia mimpi mau dipegang-pegang Maria Ohjawa, eh malah kebayang robot gedek mau ngerape dia. Parah.

"**BERISIIIIK!" **teriak Ciel marah.

"**JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK! TAK SOGOK LINGGIS KOWE!" **umpat Author yang tidurnya terganggu di kos-kosan sebelah (?) Manor House.

"**TUAAAANNN~!"** ikut si dodol gosong dibalik pintu sambil masih aja ngegedor-gedor pintu dengan brutalnya.

"**DIAAAMMM! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" **

**.**

**.**

Kalo author masih ngetik bahwa Manor House di pagi itu tenang dan damai seperti biasanya, paling-paling matanya soak. Telinganya juga pasti katarak. Ato paling banter otaknya kena kurap.

"Masuk, Sebastian." kata Ciel sambil ngusap jidatnya yang nyut-nyutan. Sebastian masuk sambil sedikit takut kalo bos kecilnya itu mendadak ngelempar bom Molotov karena marah padanya.

Dan Sebastian takjub, lalu membanting pintu. Keluar lagi.

"Ha?" Ciel cengo ditempat ngeliat kelakuan butler dodol gosongnya yang rada abstrak itu. Lalu, terdengarlah bunyi 'klik' cukup kenceng dari pintu itu, yang artinya si Sebby baru saja mengunci tuannya sendiri di dalam kamar. Sendirian.

Eh, ralat. BERDUA, kalo makhluk yang menyebabkan kelakuan gaje seorang Sebas kumat juga di itung—Makhluk aneh yang lagi asyik nemplok diatas pahanya (gak tau deh, kenapa nemploknya disana mulu) Ciel sambil ngorok ala gorila.

"GYAAA! Pantes gw sampe mimpi xx ma Maria Ohjawa yang digantikan oleh Robot Gedek! Alexander, menjauh dari _'johnny'_-ku!" marah Ciel pada domba item yang lebih mirip sikat-wece-portable-dari-jaman-baheula **[1]** itu. Gak lupa dong sama karakter yang jadi inti fic ini?

"Tuan, saya mengerti kalo anda belom siap nikah sama non Lizzy. Nikah muda emang kurang baik. Saya juga ngerti kalo anda sebenernya seneng kalo banyak fans Kuroshitsuji yang ngejodohin kita berdua. Iya, saya juga senang kalo dapet job sebagai seme di doujin yaoi-nya Kuroshitsuji sementara anda jadi uke-nya... dan walau Toboso sepertinya tidak akan mengabulkan hal itu, dan saya juga kecewa, tapi tolong... TOLONG, TUAN! JANGAN MELAMPIASKANNYA DENGAN MENJADI SEORANG ANIMASHOCIST! ITU TIDAK SEHAT!" tangis Sebas dari balik pintu.

**DUAKH! **Alexander dilempar ke arah pintu, tepat di titik dimana pipi Sebas nemplok.

"Anjrot lo. Kalo ngomong jangan keras-keras! Kalo ada yang tau gima—Eh, salah! Udah, buka tu pintu n segera hidangkan indomi telor buat sarapan gw!" perintah Ciel yang langsung disambut dengan '_Yes, My Lord_' seorang Michaelis yang terkenal.

**.**

**.**

Banyak dilema *halah* yang dirasakan segenap kru Phantomhive selama domba item, Alexander, dititipin sama mereka. Terutama, bagi butler dodol gosong dan tuannya yang bakal stress juga kalo si butler kesayangnya mulai menggila.

Dilema-dilema tersebut, antara lain :

**Ngasih Makan **: Sebas bingung berat mau ngasih makan apa domba item itu. Daging ato sayur? Perlu vitamin gak? Namanya juga punya Ratu Inggris, kalo-kalo makanannya ternyata Foie Gras a la Cilacap 'kan Sebas kudu belajar bikinnya dulu. Selain itu, alat makannya kudu apaan? Pertama Sebas mau siapin diatas piring besi seperti ngasih makan anjing pada umumnya. Tapi… Alexander 'kan domba, bukan anjing. Dan karena (lagi-lagi) punya Ratu, apa Sebas harus mengeluarkan set alat makan perak koleksi keluarga Phantomhive untuk domba yang satu itu?

Untuk domba aja alat makan perak? Gila. Si Keti aja cuma pake mangkok melamin hadiah sabun cuci _Sanlait_ kok—pikir Sebas gak rela.

**Ngajak Main : **Apa domba juga perlu diajak jalan-jalan? Kalo udah gitu, apa perlu dikasih tali kekang juga? Tapi, dengan cerdas Sebastian mengaplikasikan budaya Indonesia yakni _'ngangon wedhus'_ di halaman Phantomhive yang luas. Lumayan, sekitar 1 m² rumput liar di halaman bisa dikunyahnya tiap mereka 'berjalan-jalan'. Untuk satu ini, Sebas cukup senang karena pekerjaannya bisa berkurang *gak ada arti*

**Mandiinnya** : Sebas yang jadi benci banget sama mahkluk satu ini tentu paling eneg kalo harus nyentuhnya. Tapi kalo gak dimandiin bisa kena kutu, bau lagi. Kalo nyuruh _bocchan_nya mandiin juga mustahil. Masa butler nyuruh-nyuruh majikan? Lagian, anak itu mah maunya cuma nimang-nimang Alexander sambil '_nang-ning-nung'_ najis.

Nyuruh Tanaka? Tu kakek ditunggu mpe kiamat gak bakal kerja kayaknya. Maylene? Err… Kalo ternyata dijatohin, diubek-ubek, dan ditenggelemin secara tidak sengaja gimana? Belom lagi kalo Black Maylene muncul. Finny? Yang ada malah dibotakin tu domba, ato dituangin pestisida sebagai pengganti sabunnya. Bard? Jangan. Nanti menu malamnya pasti barbekyu domba, gosong pula.

Di giling di mesin cuci? Bah, Mark Juckerberg aja belom nemuin fesbuk kok udah ngomongin mesin cuci *salah* Pokoknya Sebas gak setega itu deh…

Gampang aja sih bagi si Sebby minta tolong sama Tince Sukarti binti Machmud **[2]** buat mandiin itu domba gosong bahkan ampe warna itemnya luntur… Tapi, Sebastian Michaelis gak kenal sapa itu Tince Sukarti (baca : kelemahan Sebastian no 1).

Alhasil, mau gak mau, sudi gak sudi, rela gak rela Sebastian Michaelis harus mandiin domba item itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

**Tempat pup-nya** : _Na-ah_. Ini di skip aja yah. Author males ngejelasinnya… Kalian juga gak mau kan?

**Tempat bobo'-nya **: Sejauh ini, si domba item selalu ditemuin tidur seranjang dengan Ciel. Bagi Sebas sebenarnya gak masalah asal domba item itu selamat agar _bocchan_nya gak kena marah ratu. Juga, selama Alexander tidak menemplok di rambutnya yang selalu rapi itu. _Ntar jadi afro dong, kalo nemplok di kepala saya…_ Ucapnya. Tapi, kalo Alexander tidur bareng _bocchan_, pagi-pagi _bocchan _pasti langsung teriak ato malah ngebangunin dia ; ngegedor pintu sambil _"Tangi, le… Tangi, tangi, le…!"_ a la lagu _A'Ingan_ Ending Sukamto **[3]**.

Sebas jadi sering kontraksi *lho?* gara-gara domba item yang satu itu. Dia jadi sering minta pijitin Bard saking pegelnya karena harus ngurus satu lagi makhluk aneh di mansion Phantomhive.

Padahal, Sebas pengen kerjaannya bisa berkurang supaya kapan-kapan bisa ngedate sama si Keti. Bahaya banget, lho… Bentar lagi kan musim kucing kawin. Kalo Keti dihamilin Kucing Garong yang kerap-kerap nyulik sarden di dapur gimana? Sebastian bakal hancur. Idupnya gak punya artian. _Bocchan_ langsung nawarin diri untuk dimakan olehnya pun pasti dia gak bakal mau. Pokoknya, si Keti kudu nikahnya sama dia! Apa jadinya butler keluarga Phantomhive kalo gak bisa ngawinin kucing, sih?

Nah, delima *salah* dilema yang berikutnya gak jauh-jauh amat soal hubungan si Keti dan Sebas. Apakah si Kuro Hitsuji bakal nyamplok pacar butler multiguna yang satu itu? Ato malah ngusulin love hotel terdekat buat Sebas dan Keti? Jadi, apakah Alexander itu kawan, atau malah lawan? Siapakah pemenang Inggris Mencari Butler selanjutnya? Kita lanjutin di chapter berikutnya aja lah, ya…

* * *

**Index pemahaman : **

**[1]** Sikat-wece-portable-dari-jaman-baheula : Pokoknya bentuknya sikat yang _handy_ alias dipegang sama tangan gitu lah…! Kata portable ngambil ide briliannya mas Luxam dari 'sapu-lidi-portable'. Sekalian buat disclaimer ya :D

**[2] **Tince Sukarti binti Machmud : judul sekaligus objek cerita dalam lagu buatannya pak Iwan Fals. Coba tanya om ato babe kalian, mungkin ada yang kenal sama itu lagu. Bagus lho, lagunya.

**[3]**Kata-kata _'Tangi le…' _(bangun, nak) dan juga kata-kata _'Tak Sogok Linggis'_ (gw sogok linggis) di awal itu lirik lagu 'Badajidingadan' (emang aslinya berjudul seperti ini dan gw tahu lo semua bisa ngebacanya) yang dinyanyikan Endank Soekamti dan ngehits dikelas gw. Jelas banget kalo lagu ini kasar, berikut fic ini. Makanya author ngaku-ngaku aja. Author kan baik *narsis najis* dan Author gak bisa boong kalo Author suka sama itu lagu karena lucu.

Kalo 'Ngangon Wedhus' tau kan? Gak tau? Yaelah… Itu lho, menggembala kambing. Itu tradisi negara kita lho… #dodol

Ngomong-ngomong, bener kan kalo Sebas manggil Ciel '_bocchan_'? Kalo salah, ya udah, terlanjur. Oh iya, gak ada nih yang kasih tau gw nama asli yayang berjenis kucing Sebastian… Jadi masih si Keti aja namanya -_-

Last, trims buat **ariadneLacie , Ichikawa Fue , Luxam** **,** **Arleena Lauren , Reni-is-ishida , siklomika , Yunoki Trancy , **dan **nanachie **atas review dan fave-nya. Sampai ketemu di chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuro Hitsuji**

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

**A/N :** Chapter 3 yang menceritakan klimaks… Baca saja sebelum 2012 tiba.

**Warning :** Kalo review dapat free tanda tangan dari BKV lho #sowhat

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini butler dodol gosong kita nampak lesu nan pucat (eh,emang udah pucat ya?). Kerjaannya cuma kerja (?) sambil bengong, matanya tak menyiratkan kehidupan. Kalo ngelap piring basah setelahnya di lempar ke keranjang baju kotor, kalo ngarit rumput rumputnya dikantongin. Nggak jelas banget, 'kan?

Rasanya ngeliat Maylene salah nyeterika gorden pake mesin pemotong rumput lebih baik daripada ngeliat Sebastian anemia kayak gitu.

"PMS, 'Bas?" tanya Ciel yang sedang membaca 1SR6 **[1]** melihat Sebastian terus-terusan nuangin teh ke cangkirnya sampe ngeluber tapi gak sadar-sadar juga. Sebastian mengangguk lemah, matanya berkaca-kaca *wadde?* dan Ciel bertanya lagi, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kalo bisa saya pingin liburan."

Ciel diem. Tanya lagi, "Kamu capek? Ato kekuatanmu udah ilang? Dan kamu mau nyari Dragon Ball buat ngembaliinnya, jadi minta liburan?"

Sebas miringin alisnya, _'Bocchan kebanyakan baca komik neh.'_

"Nggak. Cuma pengen bebas sehariii aja."

Ciel ngelus-elus dagunya yang gak berjenggot (yaiyalah bulu keteknya aja belum tumbuh). "Hmm… Apa jadinya kalau butler keluarga Phantomhive mendadak minta cuti? Hal itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

"Lha? Apa jadinya kalo butler keluarga Phantomhive yang udah gak pernah bobo', gak di gaji, selalu di suruh-suruh dan dikejar-kejar fans gak pernah bisa menikmati liburan barang satu hari selama hidupnya? _Think Smart_ dong, my lord… Derajat aja ada 360 masa my lord cuma mikir dari salah satu sisi?" stress Sebas sambil geleng-geleng megang kepala, nyanyi-nyanyi Disturbia-nya Rihanna.

Seram bagi Ciel ngeliat butlernya yang biasa nari striptease bareng Tanaka di siang hari malah jadi ngomongin filsafat tentang 360 derajat. Ciel udah pernah liat Sebas pake rok Hawaii dan topi Sombrero sewaktu natalan, yang ngeledakin BB terbaru cuma buat cari tombol menu, ato yang ketahuan curcol ke Finny tentang entah-siapa-yang-di-sebut-sebagai-Keti… Tapi! Kalo Sebby yang itu mendadak gemulay-ahay-ahay kayak shinigami hombreng cap tomat bernama Grell sambil bilang '_Eike pengen bebas, kayak burung keluar dari celana—ups!'_ ?Geez… Kiamat makin deket aja…

Gak apa-apa lah. Toh akhir pekan ini Ciel berencana silaturrahim sama calon mertuanya di Palembang, maem pempek kapal selam sekaligus ngapelin darling Lizzy yang katanya punya Nintenbo XD terbaru.

"Kamu liburannya di Manor House aja sambil ngejagain Alexander. Bard, Maylene, Tanaka dan Finny suruh pulang 2ampong biar gak ganggu. Aku ntar ke Palembang bareng sepleton densus 88, jadi kamu gak perlu khawatir."

Bagai ngeliat Ranchhodas Shyamaldas Chhanchad **[2]** versi bocah Inggris, Sebas langsung nangis di kaki _bocchan_nya itu dengan lebe. So, di akhir pekan yang ceria itu, Ciel dan semua pelayan keluar dari pintu Manor House sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sebas. Sebas juga dadah-dadah a la miss Universe sambil ngejerit-jerit '_ntar bawa oleh-oleh yaa~'_ dan kemudian (ketawa-tawa) menuju ke halaman belakang, tempat biasa si Keti main.

Dan yang ada diatas pagar tempat kucing gosong itu bertengger adalah adegan pertarungan antara The Rock dan John Cena **[3]** *coret* … Si Keti dan Alexander. Tampaknya, Alexander yang di tinggal Ciel kemudian mencari tempat nemplok baru dan yang dipilihnya adalah pagar wilayah kekuasaan Keti. Keti ngaung-ngaung dan bulu punggungnya berdiri, ngancam-ngancam Alexander yang cuek dan tetep tiduran-tiduran.

"Sialan lo, ngerebut tempat ngaso gw! Nantangin, yah! ?" tanya Keti setelah author terjemahkan meong-annya pake kamus bahasa Arab.

"Aah… Berisik sampeyan iki. Mbok jangan pelit to… Kulo kan cuma pengen bobo'-bobo' siang mriki. Gak bakal suwe kok. Yang suwe kan ora jamu… **[4]**" balas Alexander dalam mbeek-annya yang fantastis (karena bisa nyambung sama si Keti, tentu. Fantastis, bukan?). Eh, Alexander kok medhok ya?

Sebas sih gak ngerti mereka ngomong apaan… Tapi kalo gak ngerti, ntar ficnya tamat. Jadi author bikin dia paham-paham dikit soal itu. Itung-itung nambah kelebihannya Sebastian Michaelis biar tambah mutakhir aja tuh makhluk. Baik kan, author ini? Ayo, cium saya! #diasingkan #dipenggal

"Err… Anu, anak-anak… Jangan berkelahi disini, ya? Tenang, tenang. Ambil napas yang dalam, jangan dibuang. Mampet deh lo—Eh, maksud saya, kalian jangan emosi dulu. Sabar ya, yang sabar," kata Sebas berusaha melerai kedua belah pihak yang sama hitamnya itu (trio item dah). Keti membuang muka dan Alexander melompat ke pelukan Sebastian.

Iya, lompat. Ke pelukannya Sebas. **P-E-L-U-K-A-N**. Ngiri gak lu?

"Kiyaaa~ Sebastian Sugiono~!" mbeek Alexander, guling-guling di dada bidang Sebastian. Sebastian cuma bisa cengo, nanya ke author pake kode morse : _'kok jadi gini sih?'_.

Author ngebalas pake semaphore : "_Udah lanjutin aja. Senangkan pembaca demi aku, Sebby."_

Bagai sinetron Cinta Vikri season kemarau, terjadi Love Triangle. Ato bahasa Ethiopia-nya : Cinta Segitiga (ah, author jadi kepikiran apakah cinta segitiga itu bisa di ukur pake rumus phytagoras ato nggak). Antara siapa? _Aku, Kau, dan Dia_? Salah. Antara Sebas, Alexander, dan Keti doang. Author mah ogah ikut-ikutan.

Keti si kucing gosong melihat kearah Butler dodol gosong kita yang sedang memeluk Domba gosong, menggosongkan diri *coret*. Keti memasang wajah seakan berkata, _'cih, aku kecewa padamu, 'Bas. Hubungan kita putus sampai disini saja.'_—tapi tentunya yang merasa demikian hanya Sebby. Dia memandang nanar pada sosok kecil yang kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan dirinya dan Alexander.

'_Gajah di pelupuk matanya hampir keluar'_—sebuah kalimat hiperbola yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sebastian Michaelis yang menahan tangisnya.

Sebentar, sebentar. Mari tenangkan pikiran kita sekalian.

'**Kenapa Alexander dibawa-bawa?'**

Merasa curiga, Sebas langsung membalikkan badan Alexander, menarik ekornya dan…

"Jack, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rose."

_Dan Titanic pun tenggelam pada tanggal 12 april 1912. Dari lebih 2000 penumpang, yang selamat hanya 500, sementara sisanya hanya menjadi kenangan bagi keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Tahlilan untuk memperingati 98 tahun tenggelamnya Titanic akan diadakan di-bla-bla-bla… _

Kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran yang muncul dibelakang Sebastian yang mematung, mengutuk keberadaan dirinya sendiri. Kalo si jidat lapangan terbang William T. Spears punya Death Note, Sebastian yakin dia bakal minjam dan nulisin namanya sendiri ke dalamnya saat itu.

"**OMGANJROT$!&%*piiip*XXD!"**

Apa yang disaksikan oleh Sebastian Michaelis? Panu author kah *hei!* ? Yah. Author rasa kali ini para readers bisa nebak apa yang di lihat sama butler dodol gosong kita. Gak apa. Kita lanjutin di chapter 4 aja… Bye!

* * *

**Index Pemahaman : **

**[1] **1SR6 itu komik yang di bikin sama senpai saia, dan saia ikut membantunya sebagai asisten. Promosi? Setengah iya, setengah nggak. Soalnya, kalo gw tulis 'ngebaca koran' jadinya biasa banget.

**[2]** Ranchhodas Shyamaldas Chhanchad : karakter utama di film India '3 Idiot', seorang pemuda bijaksana yang mengajarkan betapa pentingnya untuk 'hidup jangan menyesal' dengan cara yang jenaka. Bagi yang belum nonton padahal ngakunya doyan komedi, silakan menonton. Ini film bagus, bukan cuma bikin ketawa :D

**[3]** The Rock dan John Cena : pegulat Smackdown yang sekarang lagi asyik jadi aktor. Khukhukhu…. Author suka tuh sama the Rock terutama pas main di film 'The Game Plan'.

**[4]** Translated into a good Indonesian : "Aah… Anda ini berisik. Jangan pelit, dong… Saya kan cuma pengen bobo'-bobo' siang disini. Gak bakal lama (suwe) kok. Yang _suwe_ kan _ora jamu_…" Bagi yang gak tau (siapa!) bagian akhir itu plesetan sama lagu 'Suwe Ora Jamu'.

Mungkin ada yang ngerasa kalo fic ini pendek banget. Maaf, ya. Mikirin lelucon kayak gini susah tauk, lebih susah daripada menemukan pelaku yang doyan ngempesin dompet author *author bego*. Lagian, author eneg sendiri kalo ngeliat fic yang lebih panjang dari 4-6 halaman Word. Author takut yang baca bosan, fic garing gini... Jadi, lebih baik sambung ke chapter berikutnya kan? Siip~ **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuro Hitsuji**

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

**A/N :** Chapter 4 dan tersenyumlah! *apaansih?* Makin gak ada juntrungannya neh.

**Warning :** Thanks buat yang udah review di sebelumnya! To AriadneLacie dan semua yang sadar, gomen chapter kemaren emang kurang lucunya.

* * *

Suasana pantai yang tenang adalah replika surga yang kenyamanannya hanya bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Maksudku,bersama yang terkasih. Michael Arias **[1]** yang ngomong sih… Tapi, suasana itulah yang kini dirasakan Ciel Phantomhive—dengan kacamata hitam kecil (bulat pula, pinjam Bo Bo Ho kayaknya) dan kemeja tipis bercorak hibiscus, bersantai di sebuah pondok beratap rumbia dan men-set bokong kecilnya untuk pewe diatas kursi santai anyaman rotannya. Hufft, pantai Kuta memang indah~

Eh? Bukannya Ciel ke Palembang ya? Iya, dia ke Palembang dan sempet cium tangan calon mertuanya… Tapi Lizzy bilang ada konser Dapit Anchurletta di Bali, dimana panggungnya di bangun diatas laut lepas dan ditarik sama tanker dan artisnya bakal muncul pake banana boat, sebagai konser amal buat korban Merapi (gak nyambung banget). Mereka yang ngefans sama orang itu buru-buru packing deh, terbang ke Bali.

Dan diantara ketenangan siang hari itu, hape android si Ciel bunyi, menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Susis' dari Sule si Superstar yang lagi hits di Indonesia.

"Hallou? Ini Ciel~ Cyapa ya?" jawab Ciel sok imut.

"Ini Sebastian, tuan muda!" jerit seseorang yang ngaku sebagai Sebastian *author dihajar* diujung telepon.

"Oh, Sebas. Kenapa?" Nada bicaranya jadi cool lagi. Sambil mendengarkan Sebas, Ciel ngambil pisang diatas meja dan mulai menelanjangi buah malang itu.

"Tuan! Alexander, Tuan!" kata Sebastian masih ngejerit-jerit.

"Ya, ya, ya… Alexander kenapa? Ikut syuting 'Inggris Mencari Binatang' sebagai bintang tamu?" dan Ciel melahap pisangnya, mengunyahnya dengan kejam.

"Bukan! Tapi, Alexander… Itu gak ada!" Sebastian mulai gigit-gigit kabel telponnya, dan sinyal diantara mereka jadi terputus-putus—analisis Ciel.

"…_Gluk! _—Alexander ilang?" kata Ciel yang tangannya berusaha meraih anggota keluarga yang lain dari si pisang yang baru saja pergi ke surga.

"Bukaan~ ITU-nya Alexander gak adaaa~" diujung sana terdengar bunyi becek, mungkin Sebastian nangis. Cengeng amat—pikir Ciel.

"Itu? Itu apa ya? Matanya ilang, gitu?" Ciel menelanjangi adik si pisang malang yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu (?).

"Ah, gak usah sok lugu, Tuan! Tontonan Anda kan gak cuma Spongbop Sekwerpen! Bukannya Anda suka ngajak saya nonton 'Menggrepe Maria Ohjawa' dari episode 1 mpe 156 berikut 48 OVA-nya!"

"Lho? Apa hubungannya film tentang mijetin artis ama domba item?" Ciel melempar pakaian bekas kakak-beradik pisang itu ke tempat sampah terdekat, mencoba meraih bapak pisang yang kelihatan lebih besar dan menggairahkan. Yaelah, gak kenyang lo makan pisang, Ciel? "Oke, oke… Aku paham. Jadi kamu cari kemana-mana (mank apaan!) , tetep gak nemu? Jadi Alexander itu cew—_BETINA_, maksudmu?"

Sebastian mengangguk di depan telepon. Ciel menghela nafas mengetahuinya (kok lo bisa tau?).

"Berarti aku harus menghubungi Ratu secepatnya…"

"Benar banget, Tuan! Dia sudah membuat mansion Anda yang biasa berbau permen ini jadi bau kambing… Gak lupa, dia suka make baju-baju Anda *?* dan jarang sikatan… Trus ya, Tuan, dia tuh ganggu hubungan saya sama si Keti. Dia tuh bikin Keti jadi menyingkir dari pagar tembok belakang dan sekarang saya jadi susah buat ketemu sama dia. Keti kan sangat sederhana, jadi dia ga punya nomor hape yang bisa saya hubungi… Dia mah maunya BBM-an (sederhana apanya!) padahal BB saya kan baru meledug lagi kemaren waktu saya nyari huruf 'G' dari 'Ganteng'… Duh, dia tuh ya, Tuan… Kalo gak makan spaghetti toping selai stroberi tiap 3 jam sekali gak bakal BAB mpe besoknya, padahal kan topingnya saya perlukan buat campuran Sayur Lodeh kesukaan Tuan dan Tanaka… Dan yang paling penting, dia suka ngegossip sama curut mansion tetangga soal keadaan mata ikan di telapak kaki kiri tuan yang gak bakal sembuh pake Combantrin. Eh, ya iya sih gak bakal sembuh kalo pake obat cacingan! Harusnya kan di operasi Caesar tuh… Dan lagi, Tuan, Alexander tuh kemaren meluk-meluk saya. Bilang kalo bodi saya tuh, yahud macem Ade Rai di-fusion ama Chris John…"

"**AAAH! APAAN SIH KAMU NON-STOP NGELUH GITU! GAK BENGEK APA!" ** teriak Ciel gak tahan mpe nyumpel lubang idungnya pake pisang. Keti? Keti siapa sih? Mang ada cewek bernama Keti yang kerjaannya nyandar di tembok belakang kebon?—pikirnya. "Dengerin dulu atuh, aku mau ngomong apaan…! Habis ini, aku bakal ngE-mail Ratu, dan aku mau bilang…"

"Ya?" Sebastian menahan keinginannya untuk mengeluh, padahal masih ada 2 halaman word print-out berisi daftar kesalahan Alexander ditangannya. Oke, masih gatel pengen nyumpahin Domba Gosong itu sih… Tapi, kalo Bocchannya sudah memberikan solusi yang baik untuk mereka, sudah cukup. Kalo Bocchannya bener-bener _'sayang'_ sama dia, itu semua…

"**Ratu harus mengganti nama dombanya jadi **_**Alexandria**_**, biar cocok sama gendernya ~"**

…_sudah gila._

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…!"

"…"

"**WUAAA~ BOCCHAN JA'AT~! ITU KAN JUDUL PILEM YANG DI SONTREKKIN SAMA ARIL PETE'BAND! POKOKNYA, KALO SI DOMBA GOSONG ITU GAK SEGERA DIKELUARIN, SAYA BAKAL GANTI SEMUA COKLAT DI PUDING YANG SAYA BUAT DENGAN CHOCOCHIP A LA KAMBING DAN MEMBIARKAN ANDA MATI MENELANNYA! SAYA JUGA BAKAL PERGI KE RUMAH TRANCY BUAT NGELAMAR KERJA DISANA DAN NYURUH SI JIDAT BANDARA [2] NGEGANTIIN SAYA DISINI!"** Sebastian banjir airmata dan air idung. Dia gak rela, sungguh gak rela…

"Eh! Nama itu penting lho…" Ciel pasang pose monyet maksa pisang untuk buka baju; memperjuangkan ide briliannya. "Kalo kita kasih nama Alexandria, berarti kita berharap Domba Item itu bakal tumbuh secantik Nadine Chandrawinata si kembang desa! Kan bagus, tuh?"

"SUNGGUH TEGANYA DIRIMU, TEGANYA-TEGANYA-TEGANYA-TEGANYA—(disingkat) KALO GAK DIBALIKIN, NTAR TUAN PULANG SAYA GAK MAU JADI SEME LAGI!" ancam Sebastian, berguling-guling di genteng. Protes buruh memang biasa diwarnai oleh aksi ancam mengancam…

Ciel kesedak pisang ngedengernya.

"_Uhuk_—Baiklah. Jadi, kamu maunya aku gimana? Buru-buru pulang ke Inggris dan ngebalikin Alexander ke Ratu? Trus,ngebeliin ayam goreng bumbu Bali untuk ngebujuk entah-cewek-aneh- namanya-Keti itu kembali nempel-nempel-ditembok-mansion-tanpa-kuketahui?"

Sebastian ngangguk-angguk lagi.

"Pokoknya, aku kudu ngE-mail Ratu dulu kalo mau dateng. Kalo emang segitunya kamu pengen Alexander pergi, mau gak mau aku harus ngembaliinnya—_SROOT~_" jelas Ciel sambil ngebersihin sisa pisang yang nyangkut di idungnya dengan coolnya.

"Hontou ni!" tanya Sebas girang.

"Iya."

Dan Sebastian menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan cipika-cipiki mesra jarak jauh tanpa diketahui Lizzy. Setelah telpon ditutup, Ciel langsung mengetik E-mail untuk Ratu:

* * *

To : Qu33nImoeth18+.uke

CC : .uke

Subject : h4i,bo0~

H4i, B00~ Ap3 k4b4r U~? Ud4 3 JaM QtA gA E-MaiL2aN. Ciel KaNg3n ANeeth 4mA qu33n.

1n1 Ciel anN LaGHe pL3s1r k3 Bali. Bali, Lh0 \./ ! Qu33n m4W NyThip Ol3h" aPha! nThi Ciel c4riiN. Th4phiy, Qu33n kuDU baYYar Lun45 y33… jYangAn NGhut4nk mo3l0e.

bHeTheWhe n1Y Qu33N, cI Sebby AnN jaDi butler aQ Ng4mBhek g1Tcu Gar4" cY Alexander ~3~ kLow Ciel B4likIn gim4NhA? qU33n gA BisA bo0nk lAghi3 MaCCHie keN4 ChaChaR c0Z ThukAng KheBBon Qu33N UdH An3 SuAp 368jt, WaTT ng3LaPHORin K34dHaan Qu33N.

Ci4O, 2 JaM lAghE Ciel b4Lik K3 Inggris watt k3TeMu qu33n. Ciel bw4in KoBoi Bali Ajh4 ya! M4w Kh4n! ? XD

P.S. : pAk JaYus BuKKAn AnN NonThon teNNis di Bali. Dy MaH NnTon'NA pRinCe OF TeNNIS t3t3p Di p3nJaRA baReNK Sipir"NA. AnN aDh4 di B3RitHa Tuw NaMAnya PaK B4mB4nK, spUpU'na PaK JayUS. Ciel Ken4laN pa5 nNTon TenNi5 iTuW ^w^ b

* * *

Aduh. Super dah. 4L4y bAnGETTH~ *Tidak, Author ketularan!* Bacanya pelan-pelan ya. Ntar lidahnya kesrimpet lagi.

Dan si Ratu yang lagi asyik main _otome-game_ mendadak pucat ngebaca E-Mail dari BFF-nya itu. Tensinya naek lagi. OMG…

Tepat 2 jam kemudian, sebuah pesawat pribadi melesat meninggalkan bandara Ngurah Rai menuju Inggris. Ciel, di dalamnya duduk dengan tenang memandang keluar jendela dimana pemandangan pantai Kuta begitu cantik.

Setelah ini, semuanya harus selesai. Ia tidak ingin butlernya yang biasanya bisa duduk manis dirumah makin berserk aja. Jangan menambah jumlah pelayan bodoh di rumahnya.

Semuanya harus selesai, karena Author mulai gila nyari idenya.

Gemuruh adegan penyelesaian antara Sebastian Michaelis Sugiono, Ciel Phantomhive Arilaso, Ratu Inggris (Err, gak tau namanya), Keti, Tanaka (?) dan Alexander baru saja dimulai. Karena itu, tetaplah stay tune di Kuro Hitsuji dan nantikan chapter selanjutnya! Muahahahaha!

* * *

OMAKE :

Ciel yang tengah melihat awan stratokumulus mengumpal-gumpal disedot mesin sayap jumbo jet pribadinya kemudian tersentak, kaget, kehilangan semua rasa kantuknya.

'OH, SH*T. GW LUPA LIZZY! GW JUGA LUPA KONSER DAPIT ANCHURLETTA-NYA BELOM GW TONTON! '

Di pantai Kuta, Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Middleford menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegang es krim jengkol yang mencair—kudapan khusus yang sudah susah-susah dibuatnya untuk Ciel selama 5 jam.

"CIEL BEGOOOO!"

* * *

**Index Pemahaman :**

**[1] **Michael Arias, sutradara anime Tekkon Kinkreet yang mengutarakan kalo pemandangan paradise (di pantai gitu deh) cuma bisa kita rasakan bersama yang kita sayangi.

**[2]** Jidat Bandara : Silakan mengasumsikannya sebagai Claude Faustus atau William T. Spears. Yang mana aja sama-sama berjidat kinclong *hajar* dan pas sebagai obyek yang dibicarakan disini.

**A/N : **Yokatta, All! Entah siapa yang melakukannya, Kuro Hitsuji masuk dalam daftar nominasi IFA. Walau mungkin salah liat, fatamorgana, ato tanda-tanda dalam ramalan Nostradamus : Selamat, selamat! Tumpengan, tumpengan! *gila* Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya termasuk di fic **'Bocchan Read The Manga'** (diluar ekspektasi kalo ada yang doyan, haha). Tetap sehat dan majukan FKI! Jaaa~!

(Kudu review lho, soalnya Author udah capek-capek nulis 4L4y *gakpenting*)


End file.
